goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman Traps Reed Daley with the Daleyinator 6000 and Gets Grounded (Sequel)
Cast Gelman's dad-Simon Plot Transcript Sarah West: Reed, Reed where are you! (awkward silence) Sarah West: Hmm, what on earth he should be. King Koopa: What's wrong, Sarah? Sarah West: Reed Daley is missing, I've tried 5 phone calls and they don't hang up. King Koopa: Just call the police and find out. Sarah West: OK. (on phone) Hello, police, yes, can you please find Reed Daley, because I have not seen him all day, because... King Koopa: Wait, Sarah, I have an article on phone. Sarah West: Sir, you can please give me a minute. Come again, Koopa. King Koopa: It's believe that Gelman has trap Reed Daley, with the Delaynitator 6000 and even got sent to the Mental People Home by the name of Tina. Sarah West: Oh my god, I'm gonna ask him right now. (on phone) Sir, I know who did this. It was Gelman, trap Reed Daley, with the Delaynitator 6000. Find the scene to investigate please? Policeman: OK, where on are way! King Koopa: Sarah, I will bring the Koopalings here so we can go to Gelman's house to demand answers. Sarah West: OK. (on phone) Hello, Mr. Gelman, I like to speak to your son please, it's about Reed Daley. Text: Later at Gelman's house. Gelman's dad: Gelman, you have some visitors. Sarah West: Well well well, if there isn't the man who got Reed Daley into trouble. First of all, how dare you misbehaves at Burger King and yell at Reed Daley. and also, how dare you trap Reed Daley with the Delaynitator 6000 without permission. Gelman: But Sarah, this isn't not was it looks. Sarah West: Don't play dumb with us. Now, tell us the truth and why? Gelman: OK, OK. I tell you earlier ago. (Script in development) Sarah West: Reed Daley, we are here to save you. (But Reed Daley stills throwing a mental breakdown like a wild monkey) Sarah West: Reed, settle down, please, I got your back! Reed Daley: Sarah, it's that you. (Script in development) Tina: Oh no, the sirens have gone off. But I'm going to investigate it. (Script in development) Tina: Oh my god, that rat brat Reed Daley has escape the solitary confinement. That's it, I'm calling the police. (Tina grabs the phone) Tina: Hello, is this the police. Yes, Reed Daley has escape the solitary confinement, can you please arrested. Policeman: Wait a minute, we can't arrest Reed Daley. Why, because Sarah West has said to me he's innocent. Tina: Innocent, I never except that. But what are you talking. Policeman: Because were at the scene to investigate if the 5 or 6 children starting poking Reed Daley bleeding. (Script in development) Policeman: Hello Reed Daley, Sarah West and the Koopalings, welcome. So, is this the scene you were involved? Reed Daley: Yes! (Script in development) Lawson's dad: (on phone) What, oh my god, he is so grounded for this. Thank you officer, I'm going to deal with right now. Policeman: Thanks, bye. (At Lawson's house, Lawson and his friends where eating stacks) Lawson: Man, this is going to be the best day of our lives. Lawson's dad: TROUBLEMAKERS, RETURN YOUR HOMES AT ONCE WHILE I'LL CALL YOUR PARENTS LATER AS I DEAL WITH ERWIN. Lawson's dad: Erwin, I just got a call from the police. Lawson: What is it? (Script in development) Category:2020 videos Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West